


Imagine Me and You

by kristiinthedark



Category: due South
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-21
Updated: 2009-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:11:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristiinthedark/pseuds/kristiinthedark





	Imagine Me and You

Ray's sleeping when I take the first picture. He's relaxed for once, freshly washed and shaved and decadently sprawled out on the motel bed in only a pair of worn-out jeans. He looks beautiful. Stunningly so, actually. I snap another shot.

He must hear the click of the camera, because he opens one eye to stare back at me. He tongue darts out to wet his lips. "What're you doing, Fraser?"

I raise the camera again, needing to capture this moment as well. Immediately, a hand comes up to ward me off. I step backwards, out of his reach. "Ugh, don't. You know I hate that whole picture thing."

I do realize that, yes, and the last thing I want to do is make him angry, but almost against my will, I take it anyway. After all, he will be returning to Chicago soon, and I want this memory, too.

"Goddammit," he grumbles, pulling himself up onto his elbows. "What did I just say?"

"I'm sorry. I need - Let me do this."

Perhaps he hears something in the tone of my voice, because he frowns and then nods, dropping back down onto the mattress. I take another picture, and then another, and after a moment, he starts to grin. "Oh, you want me to pose for you? Maybe unbutton my jeans and roll around on the bed a little?"

The temptation is... beyond overwhelming. But then I remember that these will need to be developed here in town, and the idea of anyone else seeing him like that is more than I can stand. "No," I say, edging towards him again. "Just be like you always are."

I'm close enough now for him to take the camera from me if he wants to, but he doesn't. "And how am I always?" he asks softly.

_Here_, I almost blurt out. _With me._ I bite my lip hard to hold back the words, but Ray knows me. He _knows_ me so well.

"Hey," he says, and and pats the bed beside him, so I put the camera on the nightstand and lie down, pulling his warm body tightly against mine. He kisses me gently at first, and for a brief second that's enough, but I don't want gentle right now. I want hard. Hard and rough enough to leave an imprint that won't go away. I try to tell Ray this in the depth of my kisses and the thrust of my erection against his, but he draws back, leaving me frustrated.

"Slow down, okay? There's no hurry." He's smiling as he runs a hand down my chest and then under my shirt to tease one of my nipples with his thumb.

"If you want me to slow down, that's not really the thing to being doing." I sit up to pull my shirt off and then wriggle out of my jeans, and when I turn back to him, he's as naked as I am, and definitely as aroused. I raise an eyebrow. "What's your hurry, Ray?"

He barks out a laugh, and I close my eyes to hear the sound better. When I open them, he's looking at me oddly. "Fraser -"

I take his mouth again. He groans and pushes me back onto the bed, crawling on top of me. I keep my eyes open now as he meets me kiss for kiss, and touch for touch. I run my hands all over his smooth skin, everywhere I can reach: his strong shoulders, the small of his back, the cleft of his buttocks, his long, hard cock. I listen as he moans and murmurs, "_God, yes. Fraser, Fraser..."_ and it's almost, _almost_ enough.

He breaks the kiss and twists his face away. I bite at his neck. "Fuck - "

"Yes," I whisper as I lick at his collarbone. "That's what I want."

"Yeah, I- I want that, too." He snakes out his arm, grabbing at the condom and lubrication that are on the nightstand. I watch him intently as he prepares himself, and the entire time I'm stroking his body, unable and unwilling to stop.

"Like this?" he pants. "Or on your knees?"

"Like this," I answer hoarsely. "I want to see you."

He nods from where he sits between my legs and then pushes two slick fingers into me. I moan, reaching for him, but he puts a hand on my chest and presses me back.

"Tell me what you want." There's a demand in his voice that confuses me, because I thought we were _doing_ what I want, and I struggle with what to tell him.

"I- You, Ray. I want - I want-"

He finds that spot inside of me, stroking it with sure fingertips until I feel as if I'm about to fall apart.

"No, the thing with the camera. That was weird, Fraser." His voice is trembling, and I can hear how much he wants me, how hard it is for him to hold back. His hand wraps my erection at the same time he pulls his fingers out and then pushes them into me again, making me cry out. "Tell me, dammit. What do you want?"

"You," I insist, willing him to understand. "Just you, with me. Please- "

His eyes widen in comprehension and then he's quickly taking out his fingers and thrusting his cock into me, hard. I arch up beneath him, immediately and helplessly coming all over my stomach and his. Groaning, he thrusts once, twice more, and then I get to see his orgasm pulse through him as his face contorts and his body convulses against mine. He collapses on top of me, limp and sated, and I wrap my arms around him, waiting for him to come back to himself; waiting for what he will say.

It doesn't take long.

He lifts his head up and meets my gaze. I find myself holding my breath. "You want- " he says uncertainly. "You want me to stay? Not go back at all?"

I nod, unable to speak.

Ray sighs in relief and laughs shakily. "Thank god," he gasps against my mouth. "I was hoping- I didn't want to assume- "

"Neither did I," I say, finally breathing out. Breathing into him.

"You can throw that film away, you know. If you want me to stay, I'll stay."

"All right, yes. Stay." And then I'm kissing him and kissing him, and learning him all over again.


End file.
